Non rimanere nel passato
by IronHeartt
Summary: Feli no puede olvidar a SIR y llora todas las noches extrañándolo, Lovi trata de consolar a su hermano aunque sin entender porque le duele tanto. A Feliciano le tocará hacer una elección importante entre su primer amor que se fue o uno nuevo que está ahí.


**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Contenido sad (?)

Hetalia no me pertenece, blahblahblah. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. c: Es mi primer fic, sean buenos. :c

* * *

**Non Rimanere Nel Passato**

Feliciano despertó en la madrugada sobresaltado. Buscaba a su lado la figura de ese ser tan preciado para él, para abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, tenerlo ahí...

Tanteó con la mano ese lugar vacío en su cama, que nunca estuvo lleno. Suspiro tristemente al notar que lo que vivió en verdad era un sueño.

-Sacro Imperio Romano...-susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos. "_¿Dónde estará el?_" Eso se pregunta Feli cada día de su vida. "_¿Aun me seguirá recordando?_" Esa duda lo carcomía por las noches. Lo único que pedía era su regreso.

-¿Cuándo regresaras conmigo?-dijo llorando sin poder parar-¡Hicimos una promesa!

Sus ojos eran una fuente inagotable de lágrimas. No paraba de gritar y gritar su nombre, lo más fuerte que pudiera para que él lo oyera.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba Lovino, quien no podía dormir con semejante escándalo de su hermano.

-¡Maldición, Feliciano! ¡Duérmete de una buena vez-gritó golpeando la pared para que lo oyera, aunque era inútil porque Feliciano aun así seguía en su llanto continuo.

Lovino se enojó mucho y salió de su cuarto tirando todo a su paso. Abrió la puerta del de su hermano y se dispuso a gritarle.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que te calles de una buena vez!-le grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Al ver el estado en que estaba su hermano, su expresión cambió rotundamente.

-Lo-Lovino... ¡Lo extraño mucho!-a Feli se le cortaba la voz y fue lo único que pudo decir. Lovino se sintió algo tocado y se acerco rápidamente a su hermano, lo abrazó y le dio protección.

-N-no llores... Baka Otouto-las mejillas de Romano se pusieron rojas completamente pero aun así siguió en el abrazo. Veneciano, al sentir que su hermano lo abrazó, paró de llorar y quedo en una especie de shock.

-Niichan...-Feli cerró sus ojos y correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, aferrándose a él fuertemente y volviendo a llorar pero de forma más leve.

-Shh... Cállate, no te quiero oír.

A pesar del trato que le daba Lovino todos los días a Feliciano, en su interior sentía algo muy fuerte hacía el, pero lo escondía con algo casi como si fuera "odio". Al verlo así lo único que quiso hacer es protegerlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo; aun así, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él el cien porciento, tenía miedo de humillarse, de ser rechazado, ya que su hermano solo esperaba por Sacro Imperio Romano.

De pronto llegó el silencio. Ya no se oían ni los llantos de Feliciano ni las quejas de Lovino. Aun así, las dos siluetas seguían abrazadas en esa noche, en la que comenzaba a hacer bastante frío.

-Gracias, niichan-dijo el menor de los hermanos aun compartiendo su abrazo con el otro-. En verdad te lo agradezco-levantó su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-No me lo agradezcas...-lo vio también a los ojos y se perdió en ellos. Un rojo potente comenzó a invadir sus mejillas.

-¡Niichan!-Veneciano se preocupo por Romano y tocó su frente-Vee~ Estás rojo... ¿Tienes fiebre?

Aun Lovino no se había dado cuenta de eso-¡P-Pero que demonios dices!-tocó sus mejillas y las sintió muy calientes, ya había sido evidente que sentía algo por él.

-Niichan, ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estás enfermo?-la mirada inocente de Feliciano sobre Lovino hacía que este último se inquietara. El hermano mayor no pudo soportar más e hizo que los años que aguantó sin decirle ni demostrarle nada se fueran directo a la basura al juntar sus labios con los del menor en un beso.

Feliciano no podía comprender lo que pasaba, ese beso había sido muy inesperado para él pero aun así lo aceptaba, incluso cerró sus ojos y lo correspondió.

"_No, Feliciano, no hagas eso..._" era lo que repetía una y otra vez una voz extraña en la conciencia de Veneciano. El mensaje seguía y seguía, cada vez subiendo más el tono, hasta que por fin, lo oyó:

"_¿Lo quieres más a él que a mi?_".

Esa voz... ¡Esa voz la conocía!... Era de la persona a la que tanto quería: Sacro Imperio Romano.

Se desprendió del beso casi de forma brusca y dejando al otro en shock.

-Yo no... puedo...-el menor bajó su cabeza, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-...-Romano no sabía como excusarse de lo que había hecho. Estaba más que avergonzado, también más que dolido.

Otra vez el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablaba o se movía, pero si estaban muy rojos. Feliciano estaba cabizbajo en una especie de "shock" y Lovino no sabía como excusarse.

-T...-ya el mayor de los hermanos tenía una idea-¡Tu malinterpretaste todo, i-idiota!-le gritó furioso a su hermanito, intentando parecer duro y como si dijera la verdad.

Veneciano pegó un salto al oírlo, eso no se lo esperaba. Quedo viendo al otro unos instantes y luego volvió a bajar su cabeza.

-¿Vee~?-vio las piernas del otro y se abalanzó suavemente hacia ellas, apoyando su cabeza-Lo lamento, niichan...

Lovino se impresionó de que el otro le haya creído-¡Oye! ¡¿Pero por qué...?-toco su mejilla accidentalmente. La sintió mojada. No, mojada no, empapada. Su hermano estaba llorando de nuevo-¿P-Por qué lloras?

-Me duele mucho...-se aferró al otro y siguió llorando en silencio. Intentaba hablar pero la voz se le cortaba-Me duele...

-¿Qué te duele?-el mayor no comprendía nada y lo veía extrañado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-S-siento... El corazón roto-terminó diciendo con la voz ya quebrada y en un mar de lágrimas-¡Lo extraño, fratello!

Lovino ya sintió que en el corazón de Feliciano no quedaba lugar para el, solo bajó su cabeza y suspiro tristemente, el menor amaba a otra persona y no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero, aun no siendo correspondido, quería hacerlo feliz.

"_¿Por qué?_" se preguntó, una y otra vez. La pregunta seguía sin respuesta, hasta hoy.

-Porque lo amo...-murmuró en un tono inescuchable y para él.

-Vee~... Fratello...-el menor dejó de llorar y se levantó, sentándose de nuevo frente a él.

-¿Hmm?-soltó Lovino aun sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Podrías... dormir conmigo esta noche?

-...-iba a decirle que no, que durmiera solo porque ya estaba grandecito, que no sea idiota... Que no lo ilusionara. La mirada del menor, sumisa en la tristeza, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Esta bien... ¡Solo esta noche!-dijo algo enojado.

-¡Vee~! ¡Grazie, fratello!-se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba un poco mas feliz.

-¡O-oye!

Los dos cuerpos estaban ya acostados en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas que tenían. Estaban uno al lado del otro y tomándose de la mano.

-¿P-por qué las manos...?-Al mayor, a pesar de que le gustara la idea, lo avergonzaba mucho, aun así no quitaba la mano por nada.

-Vee~-miró a su hermano y sonrió dulcemente-Es para sentirte cerca, niichan.

-¿Por qué me quieres sentir cerca?

El menor se acercó al rostro de su hermano y le robo un beso de los labios, dejando al otro perplejo y colorado.

-Porque te necesito...

La voz dentro de la cabeza de Feliciano había cambiado lo que decía.

"_Sé feliz con él, Italia. Por favor, no llores y sonríe_".

-Lo haré...-dijo Feliciano para sus adentros mientras observaba a su hermano dormir. Acarició su mejilla suavemente y sujetó su mano-Nunca te olvidaré.

Feliciano cerró sus ojos y volvió a soñar, pero esta vez no con Sacro Imperio Romano, sino con Lovino.

"_Sé feliz, para siempre_".


End file.
